gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger
|image=Gat-01a2r.jpg;Front Gat-01a2r-aqme-x02.jpg;Sword Slaughter Dagger Gat-01a2r-aqme-x03.jpg;Launcher Slaughter Dagger Gat-01a2r-p202qx.jpg;Slaughter Dagger IWSP Gat-01a2r-p204qx.jpg;Lightning Slaughter Dagger 381_Mobile Suits of Phantom Pain (from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 -Stargazer-);Video |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=GAT-01A2R |OfficialName=Slaughter Dagger |archetype=GAT-01A1 Dagger |oftheline= |first=71 |era=Cosmic Era |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ ASTRAY |manufacturer=Earth Alliance |operator=Earth Alliance, Phantom Pain, Orb Union |pilot=Vanfeldt Ria Lindsay~Slaughter Dagger, Hoskin Gira Sakato~Sword Slaughter Dagger, Sars Sehm Elia~Launcher Slaughter Dagger, Waid Rabby Nadaga~Slaughter Dagger IWSP, Gard Dell Hokuha~Lightning Slaughter Dagger |paccommodation=Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=18.00 |length= |width= |weight=66.35~Sword Slaughter Dagger, 75.14~Launcher Slaughter Dagger, 76.65~Slaughter Dagger IWSP |emptyweight=57.05 |armor=Laminated Armor |powerplant=Ultracompact energy battery |armaments=2 x "Igelstellung II" 40mm Multi-barrel CIWS 2 x ES01 Beam Saber 2 x 12.5mm Anti-infantry Gun 2 x Beam Saber Shield |SpecEquip=Hardpoint~for Striker Packs |OptionalEquip=MX703G Beam Rifle AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker *"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter Anti-ship Sword *Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor *Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang Launcher Slaughter *"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon *Combo Weapon Pod **120mm Anti-ship Vulcan Gun **2 x 350mm Gun Launcher IWSP Pack *2 x 115mm Railgun *2 x 105mm Cannon *2 x 9.1 Meter Anti-ship Sword *Combined Shield **30mm 6-barrel Gatling Machine Gun **"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang Lightning Striker *Type 70-31 Electromagnetic Cannon |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger is a mass-production all-purpose multi-modal mobile suit, it is featured in the ONA series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER and the manga series Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The armament of the Slaughter Dagger is largely similar to the one of the original GAT-01A1 105 Dagger. It thus consists of two head-mounted "Igelstellung II" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, two ES01 beam sabers for close combat, two foot-mounted 12.5mm anti-infantry guns to shoot down enemy soldiers on the ground and lastly a single physical shield for defense. The only difference lies in the optional hand armament. While the old 105 Dagger used a machine gun, the Slaughter Dagger is equipped with a more powerful MX703G beam rifle. Since the Slaughter Dagger usually mounts the Aile Striker pack, the armament features two additional beam sabers, which are mounted on the pack. When another pack is mounted on the Dagger, the suit gains access to the additional armament of this pack. However the Slaughter Dagger is fully capable of mounting every known Striker pack used by the Strike Gundam, including the experimental IWSP and Lightning Striker packs, as well as the Jet Striker pack. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung II" 40mm Multi-barrel CIWS :As with most other mobile suits, the Dagger mounts two "Igelstellung II" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS guns in its head to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. Unlike the earlier G-project machines and Strike Dagger's, these CIWS' are smaller in caliber, this was likely done to ease cost and streamline production. ;*ES01 Beam Saber :Another feature found on the Dagger and most other mobile suits are the two beam sabers of type ES01 fore close combat. These beam sabers are stored on the hips if not in use. ;*12.5mm Anti-infantry Gun :The most original armaments of the Dagger are the shell-firing 12.5mm anti-infantry guns, with each foot mounting a single gun. These guns are used to shoot down enemy soldiers on the ground and are powerful enough to cause severe damage to an area covered with humans. ;*Shield ;*MX703G Beam Rifle 'Striker Packs' ;*AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker :;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter Anti-ship Sword :;*Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :;*Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang ;AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker :;*"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon :;*Combo Weapon Pod ::;*120mm Anti-ship Vulcan Gun ::;*350mm Gun Launcher ;*IWSP Pack :;*2 x 115mm Railgun :;*2 x 105mm Cannon :;*2 x 9.1 Meter Anti-ship Sword :;*Combined Shield ::;*30mm 6-barrel Gatling Machine Gun ::;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang ;*Lightning Striker :;*Type 70-31 Electromagnetic Cannon Special Equipment & Features ;*Laminated Armor :For additional defense, the suit is equipped with laminated armor and an improved type of heat-resistant ablative gel DPX-30, similar to that used on Archangel-class. While this offered no increased protection against projectile weapons, it provided defense against mobile suit-scale beam weaponry. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :The Dagger is the first mass produced mobile suit capable of mounting the same Striker Packs used on the original GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. As with the original unit, these packs grant the Dagger the ability to adapt to different combat situations and thus was nearly identical in performance to the prototype unit. It is also able to mount the newer Striker Packs developed after the first Bloody Valentine War. History During the first Bloody Valentine War, the Earth Alliance created the 105 Dagger, a mass-produced variation of the prototype GAT-X105 Strike. The 105 Dagger was able to mount the same Striker Packs as the Strike but due to its high production cost, the EA instead mass produced the more simplified GAT-01 Strike Dagger. The Slaughter Dagger is a special variation of the 105 Dagger, which is largely similar to the old 105 Dagger, save for the darker color scheme. This model eventually became the standard mass production mobile suit for the elite Phantom Pain special forces unit under the command of Logos. As a result, the Slaughter Daggers were used in many inhuman operations which the Phantom Pain conducted both on Earth and in space. In CE 73, a group of Martians which came with the Acidalium to the Earth Sphere to check the situation there and meet with representatives of all superpowers, had to fight against Slaughter Daggers several times. During the first meeting between the Mars group and members of the EA (which were actually part of the Phantom Pain), the group was "greeted" by Slaughter Daggers. Shortly afterwards, a battle ensued which the Martians eventually fled. The group then reached the Orb Union but the Phantom Pain insisted that Orb helped them destroy the Martians. To keep this operation a secret, five Orb pilots were given Slaughter Daggers, each mounting a different Striker Pack, to attack the Acdialium. The whole task force was led by Phantom Pain and GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir pilot Sven Cal Payang. After the Mars ship left Orb's territory, the task force split up and attacked the ship. The Sword Slaughter Dagger, piloted by Hoskin Gira Sakato, used his rocket anchor to tether the Acidalium to the ground of the sea, while Gard Dell Hokuha in his Lightning Slaughter Dagger and Sars Sehm Elia in her Launcher Slaughter Dagger used the ranged weapons of their Striker Packs to attack the ship from afar. In the meantime, Vanfeldt Ria Lindsay in his Slaughter Dagger and Waid Rabby Nadaga in his Slaughter Dagger IWSP fought against the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray, piloted by Ergnes Brahe. Hoskin eventually was defeated by Nahe Herschel in his GSF-YAM02 Guardshell, while both Sars and Gard were taken down by ZAFT pilot Isaac Mau in his TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound, who accompanied the Acidalium on orders from PLANT Supreme Council chairman Gilbert Durandal. Vanfelt is then shot down by Ergnes, while Waid's IWSP pack was taken by Sven (who had lost his own flight pack), causing the reckless Orb pilot to crash into the waters. In CE 74, several Slaughter Daggers under the command of Sven were used to completely destroy a supposed terrorist camp. Some times later in space, a large Phantom Pain unit, which included several Slaughter Daggers attacked the DSSD space station to steal the GSX-401FW Stargazer. During the attack, they fought against the much weaker UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom suit of the organization as well as the Stargazer. Eventually the Phantom Pain fleet was destroyed. Picture Gallery Slaughterdaggerdm9.jpg|Alternate angle Gat-01a2r-aqme-x02.jpg|GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X02 Sword Slaughter Dagger Gat-01a2r-aqme-x03.jpg|GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Slaughter Dagger Gat-01a2r-p202qx.jpg|GAT-01A2R+P202QX Slaughter Dagger IWSP Gat-01a2r-p204qx.jpg|GAT-01A2R+P204QX Lightning Slaughter Dagger 54974554201110182137223305532136277 002.jpg Slaughter Dagger.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h56m50s84.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h59m16s14.png External Links *GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger on MAHQ.net *GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X02 Sword Slaughter Dagger on MAHQ.net *GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Slaughter Dagger on MAHQ.net *GAT-01A2R+P202QX Slaughter Dagger IWSP on MAHQ.net *GAT-01A2R+P204QX Lightning Slaughter Dagger on MAHQ.net